kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future
is the Summer Movie for ''Kamen Rider Drive. It was released in Japanese theaters on August 8th, 2015, double-billed with the for . The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on January 6, 2016. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Drive: This movie is set between episode 40 of the series and the ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser film. *''Kamen Rider Ghost: There is a large continuity error regarding Ghost's appearance in this movie. It has to be after episode 4 because Takeru has the Newton Eyecon, but that episode includes a flashback to the Drive finale, which has to come after this movie. Furthermore, this movie is set around August 2015 as seen from this mini episode, but the events of ''Ghost s first episode only take place in October 2015 as implied in the second episode where Onari marks the date of January 10, 2016 on the calendar as the 99th day, therefore Ghost should not have been present during the events of this movie. Synopsis After accidentally creating a big explosion, Shinnosuke Tomari is later visited by a young man claiming to be his son Eiji Tomari from the year 2035. Eiji warns Shinnosuke that a year from now, Mr. Belt's AI will go berserk and lead to the Roidmudes overtaking humanity. However, Shinnosuke cannot immediately deal with this new information when the evil Kamen Rider Dark Drive also comes from the future, causing enough mayhem that leads to Shinnosuke being framed for it and becoming the public's most wanted. Plot August 5th A mysterious black car arrives through a wormhole revealing a enigmatic black Kamen Rider that resembles Drive as it dispatches three black shift cars throughout Downtown Tokyo. Two of the shift cars take on Roidmude forms as they hijacked a truck as the mysterious black car showed up with a police car and a monster-like construction vehicle driving from behind. August 6th The next day, Shinnosuke Tomari, Kiriko Shijima and Krim Steinbelt aka "Mr. Belt" are seen cruising in the Tridoron. Shinnosuke takes out an envolope that is specifically given to him and Kiriko by Krim telling him not to open it until August 8th. The trio respond to a police dispatch via radio communication as there is sightings of a Roidmude attack near downtown. As the opening title roles, Shinnosuke quickly transform into Kamen Rider Drive and is fighting the Roidmude with Tridoron equipped with the Ride Boosters. He then transforms into Drive Type Formula and is about to finish off the Roidmude until he is interrupted by a mysterious young man dressed in white shouting out to him, "Dad don't fire!" Confused at hearing someone calling him "dad," Shinnosuke tried to ignore the mysterious young man. When all of a sudden, Mr. Belt shouted out in a mysterious rage, "Shoot, SHOOT! Destroy everything!!" This triggered Drive into blasting a power plant causing collateral damage. Kiriko is then joined by her brother, Go Shijima as they try to figure out what is going on. Meanwhile, the Metropolitan Police delcares Shinnosuke Tomari as the culprit, and he becomes sentenced to die. The young man stated that he is too late to change the past and so he and Shinnosuke tried to run away knowing that they will be blamed for the incident. The two of them are attacked by the mysterious dark Rider, now revealed as Kamen Rider Dark Drive, who is targeting the young man but suddenly recognizes Drive as the father of Eiji Tomari. Shinnosuke tries to fight off Dark Drive but is having difficulties in battling his evil counterpart because Mr. Belt stated that he can't control the Drive Driver's functions. The mysterious young man appears driving the Tridoron rescuing Shinnosuke and evading the Dark Drive, alike a group of armed S.W.A.T. officers who tried to shoot Shinnosuke. August 7th Eiji tries to fix the problem with Mr. Belt, only for being killed by Dark Drive. Later, Chase joins Shinnosuke and Go for fighting the Future Roidmudes, one of them controlling an Astaco, which's destroyed by Chaser over the Booster Ride Crosser. Later, Drive and Mach proceed to fight against Dark Drive, defeating him. But later, Drive again gets out of control due to the problem with Mr. Belt, and almost kills Mach; but Shinnosuke discards the belt, and punches him, getting free from its control, and later destroying it with the Shingou-Ax. At that moment, Eiji comes back again, but he reveals he's actually the Roidmude 108, who after killing Eiji, he took his form, stolen his Drive Driver, and went to the past for fusionating with his other self. He proceeds to transform into Dark Drive, and plans to kill Shinnosuke, who's saved by Chase, who lends him his Mach Driver. Meanwhile, Kiriko tries to prove Shinnosuke's innocence, but the councilman rejects the idea of believing in them. Later that night, Shinnosuke, hidden from Dark Drive and the police alike, opens and reads the letter from Mr. Belt. August 8th That day, Shinnosuke arrives at the place said by Mr. Belt in the letter, and discovers his amazing collection of cars. At that moment, he finds himself with Kiriko, who's desperate to prove his innocence. Suddenly, the place is attacked by Dark Drive, and both proceed to escape. Shinnosuke rides the Proto-Tridoron, but it gets destroyed. Shinnosuke tries to transform using Chaser's Signal Bike, but he can't, forcing him to use the Tridoron Key to transform into Drive Super Deadheat and fight the Roidmudes, destroying one of them. Meanwhile, Kiriko arrives at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Head Quarters with the evidences about Roidmude 108, and everybody at the Unit decides to help Drive, but Shinji Koba tries to stop them, arguing that it couldn't contribute to their reputation. Enraged to tears by this, Kiriko confronts Koba, telling him about Shinnosuke's personality and duty as an officer. Later, a group of S.W.A.T. Officers appear to save Drive from a Roidmude, as Koba had changed his mind. Drive arrives at the place where 108 tries to revive his past-self. Both transform and start to fight. Meanwhile, when a Roidmude started an attack, Kamen Rider Ghost appeared to destroy it, much to the astonishment of Kiriko and Genpachiro. Drive is defeated by Dark Drive. When he was about to kill Shinnosuke, the actual 108 appeared. Both Roidmudes fused, turning into the Paradox Roidmude, who starts a new Global Freeze and proceeds to kill Shinnosuke. But Shinnosuke is saved by Go, who fights against Paradox. Remembering the Tridoron Key, Shinnosuke gets an idea; he recovers the Future Drive Driver, and using the Tridoron Key, he is successful in reviving Mr. Belt, who actually had this plan on mind. Shinnosuke transforms into Drive and fights Paradox, but is overwhelmed by the effects of Paradox's Heavy Acceleration. But, at that moment, Kiriko throws him Eiji's Shift Car, saving Shinnosuke, and he transforms into Drive Type Special. He fights Paradox again, and after attacking him, he destroys him with a Rider Kick. Later, with Mr. Belt back again, and himself being exonerated, Shinnosuke talked with Kiriko about what happened. Just then, Shinnosuke remembers a thing said by 108 disguised as Eiji about his mother, making Shinnosuke realize his mother was actually Kiriko, which he thinks it is a joke. Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Ghost Allies Special Investigation Unit *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Villains Roidmudes *Future Roidmudes Other characters *Shinji Koba *Miku Hanasaki *Eiji Tomari Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Tridoron Key, Shift Next Special (Special) ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Formula, Type Tridoron, Super Dead Heat Drive, Type Special **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Dark Drive ***Type Change: Shift Next Special (Next) **'Type Used:' ***Type Next **'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' ***Kouji Genbar, Attack 1.2.3 *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Drive ***Form Change: Tridoron Key **'Form Used:' ***Super Dead Heat Drive Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Newton *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Newton Damashii Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Trucker/Roidmude --- (Cobra): *Trucker/Roidmude --- (Bat): *Manager: * : *Construction Worker/Roidmude --- (Cobra): *Police: , , *SAT Member: Uncredited * : Theme song *"re-ray" **Lyrics & Composition: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset), Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE :The song's title is short for "Reflective Ray".Uchūsen, Vol. 149 Errors *When Drive transforms into Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3, the "Attack 1.2.3." sound isn't heard until Drive activates the Full Throttle function on his Shift Brace. *When Chaser used Across Breaker, the "Matteroyo" sound was completely omitted. Instead, the Shingou-Ax immediately said "Itteiyo" just after he pressed the Shingou Push Button. *When Go is knocked out of his Mach form, the Mach Driver mistakenly announces "Otsukare! (Good Job)". *When Drive Type Tridoron takes the Drive Driver off, his transformation did not disintegrate until he punches the Drive Driver to stop himself from hurting Mach. *Super Dead Heat Drive hits the Mach Driver Ignition only three times to enter the Dead Zone. Also, the Mach Driver doesn't announce "Burst" before "Chou Dead Heat". **Also, when Super Dead Heat Drive activates the Full Throttle function on the Mach Driver, the "Burst" before "Full Throttle" is omitted, but is present in the DX Toy.https://youtu.be/rLqBZ8CIBSY?t=250 *When the Ghost Driver does the transformation announcement for Ore Damashii, we don't hear the "Kaigan: Ore" part after "Batchiriminā" and before "Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!" *When Ghost first appears, the close-up shot of the Ghost Driver shows the Ore Ghost Eyecon being missing from the driver. In its place is an empty spot which glows white. *When Shinnosuke transforms into Super Dead Heat Drive for the second time, despite Tridoron Key's "R" symbol, the transformation effect shows the "D" symbol, like Drive's and Mach's normal Dead Heat. *When fighting Paradox Roidmude, Drive does the Shift Up for Shift Speed 3 times, yet the Drive Driver announces it 4 times. **Also, in the final battle, Drive does the Shift Up for Shift Next Special (Special side) 4 times, despite it being not possible in the toyline which can only do it up to 3 times. *During Shinnosuke's transformation into Drive Type Special, when both Shinnosuke and holographic Eiji turn the Advanced Ignition on their Drive Drivers, the screen on both Drivers immediately display the word "Go" followed by Drive's "R" symbol, instead of displaying the zooming in-and-out circle animation normally shown before a Shift Car is inserted into the Shift Brace. Notes *'Closing Credits Shift Car Collection' **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Technic and Shift Formula *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Paradox† **'Count at movie end:' 37 out of 108 *This summer film marks the first time the main Rider has obtained 2 movie-exclusive forms instead of 1. *It is the first film since: **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' to introduce the upcoming series' main Rider. **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' to have the upcoming series' Rider use multiple forms and take place after 40th episodes. **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' to feature a set of mini-episodes that aired after the show's regular episodes and connect to the film. *This is the first film to have Drive elements in it and not have Chase use his Mashin Chaser form. **This is also the first film where Drive doesn't initiate any Tire Exchanges. *This movie confirms that Mach, in his Deadheat form, can activate his Berserk State without repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter on his Mach Driver. *Chase is not seen for the rest of the movie after the scene where he hands Shinnosuke his Mach Driver. What happened to Chase later on would be addressed in a future special set directly after the events of this movie. *This is the only time Ghost doesn't take his hood off when he's in his Ore Damashii form. *This is the only time Drive uses the Zenrin Shooter and the Shingou-Ax. **Unlike Go, who used it to destroy the Banno Driver in Episode 46, Shinnosuke uses the Shingou-Ax to destroy the Drive Driver without activating the Full Throttle function. *Shinnosuke couldn't use Chaser Signal Bike in this movie because his mind's condition/mental state is not the same with Chase, (Note that early in the series each Drive form required a specific mental state condition to use) while Go can used Chaser Signal Bike in episode 46 perfectly probably because he grieved for Chase which create some bond/connection that full fill the condition to enabled the Hybrid mix Form. *Kiriko quick-changes into Eiji Tomari when she throws the Shift Next Special Car to Drive. *During Drive Type Special's transformation, a partial data part of Eiji's Drive form could be seen. **Since the glimpse of Eiji's Drive form is very similar to Dark Drive, it could be said that Dark Drive is actually Eiji's Drive form. *Drive's Type Speed form only appears in the first battle with Dark Drive, the final battle with Paradox Roidmude and the photo shoot with Miku Hanasaki. *After Shinnosuke reverts out of Type Special, both he and the Drive Driver say "Nice Drive" together. *Eiji's fate in the end is unknown, as is whether he will become Drive again in the future, considering in episode 47 all of Drive's arsenal were locked up beneath the Drive Pit. This is added with the fact that Shinnosuke uses his son's Drive Driver from now on till the end of the Roidmude crisis. **It could be very likely that Eiji ends up in a different future from the one seen in this movie, since Paradox's present and future selves were both destroyed simultaneously, making Paradox cease to exist in the future. *During Ghost's cameo debut in the movie, a unique variation of Ghost's emblem was seen during Ghost's arrival and during his Ghost Change into Newton Damashii. This symbol has not been used during Ghost's actual run, implying that it was decided to change it between the production of this film and the later series. **This is slightly similar to the cameo of the ToQgers in , where not everything was finalized for the team and there would be a few inconsistencies with the show proper. **In Ghost's actual run though, Kamen Rider Necrom's Omega Drive symbol would look oddly similar to this unused emblem. This would suggest that the unused symbol was altered to become Necrom's Omega Drive symbol. *Interestingly, despite Ghost normally being invisible to ordinary people except through additional means, Kiriko Shijima and Genpachiro Otta clearly saw him fighting Future Roidmudes. **Since Ghost is able to control whether he is visible to others or not, it is possible that Ghost made himself visible to the others on purpose. *Ghost is credited as ??? in the credits, despite Shun Nishime already being cast as Ghost at the time of filming. Toei wanted to keep the actor's identity a secret until the press conference of the Kamen Rider Ghost TV series. **This film is the first film that Nishime voices Ghost, with the second time later being Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *Even though the form "Super Dead Heat" or "Chou Dead Heat" is supposed to be more superior to "Dead Heat" form, ironically it's status is actually lower than the ordinary form. *Despite that Ghost appeared in this movie, the upcoming Rider does not appear in the poster. *This film has some similarities to Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate: **Both movies are written by the same writer (Riku Sanjo). **The main character of both movies (Shinnosuke and Shotaro) gain two new forms while one new form have them wearing a different Driver (Shinnosuke gains the Mach Driver Honoh from Chase to become Super Dead Heat Drive while Shotaro gains the Lost Driver from the late Sokichi to became Kamen Rider Joker). Additionally, both characters loses the ability to transform into their main form (Shinnosuke doesn't transform into Drive due to the Drive Driver being completely destroyed and Shotaro, along with Philip and Ryu having their Gaia Memories being disabled by Eternal's Maximum Drive). **The villains in the series that appeared in this movie only made a brief appearance. **The main Rider uses its Final Form to fight the main antagonist in the middle of the movie. **Both films feature a next generations of the collectable device (T2 Gaia Memories and Next-styled Shift Cars). Also, the new collectable devices were destroyed in their respective films. External links *Official website ru:Камен Райдер Драйв: Удивительное Будущее Category:Summer Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts